


Quite Literally a Hellspawn

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, JANNA IS SO MUCH FUN, Swearing, Tom is a dork tho, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom didn't even really deem it possible and Janna loved him, along with other obscure macabre things, but a demon baby never really crossed either of their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Literally a Hellspawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HAILEY!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HAILEY%21%21%21).



> SCREAMS FOR ETERNITY BECAUSE ADAM MCARTHUR BLESSED OUR RAFT
> 
> *ahem* So, on tumblr, we kind of ship Janna and Tom because a friend of mine made a hella cute fanbaby for them so I decided to write a fic about these dorks before the presh babbu came along. Hailey, hon, this one is also for you. I will gladly walk that highway to Hell with you.

“There is no fucking way it’s human,” Janna groaned, nearly doubling over as she tried to properly sit up. “Jesus H. Christ, it punches instead of kicks. It wants out _now_. What’s gonna happen when it’s born? Is it gonna burst out of me like in that alien movie?”

Tom hesitantly reached out to her, but she swatted his hand away.

“I’m pregnant with a demon, not handicapped,” she snapped. “How long did you say I’m gonna be like this?”

“Um,” Tom stammered. “Probably not that long? Maybe five months?”

Janna paused, her eyes going wide. “Five?” she deadpanned. “ _Thomas_ -”

“That’s not even my name!”

“Humans are trapped with this torture for nine months!” she declared. “What if the kid’s half human so when it’s born early, it comes out with four eyes instead of two or three?!” She paused for a moment, tapping a finger on her chin. “Actually, that’d be pretty rad, we’d have, like, a little spider baby. Wait, wait, what am I saying?”

Janna eventually collapsed back into the swell of the couch, both hands on her stomach, which was showing far too much for someone at three months. Tom stared at her, feeling both elated and guilty. He had done this to her, and there was no recorded history of humans and demons ever really working out kid-wise.  Yet he was something close to excited for having a baby; he was actually kind of old in demon years, he should have had children long ago.

He’d always deny it, but he loved Janna too much to hurt her. This really was a risk.

“Holy shit,” Janna whispered. “What if there’s more than one of them?” She grabbed Tom by the collar of his v-neck, staring him down. “I swear, if you put a shit ton of baby demons in me, I will make a fucking army out of them-”

“Jan, babe, calm down,” Tom said, gently peeling her hands off of his shirt. “I’m sure it’ll be, y’know, as okay as it can be.” He cleared his throat, feigning a smile. “What about names, huh? You thought of those yet?”

Janna hesitated, gently shaking her head.

This made Tom realize he have had an advantage, finally a loophole to get his girlfriend to calm down. Girlfriend. The word stuck in his head as he spoke up, “What about Mephistopheles, huh? That’s the name of one of my great-great uncles. I’m sure he’d be honored.”

With a raised eyebrow, it was clear to see Janna was _not_ on board with it.

He rattled off a few more; Ronové, Elphaba, William (he almost laughed in Janna’s face when she asked “That’s a little too normal, don’t you think?”), Sharada - Tom really tried to keep it simple, but it was obvious to see that he was failing at doing so.

“We’ll think up a name when the kid finally claws it’s way out,” Janna finally spoke up. She sighed, moving over a little to lay up against Tom and rest her head on his shoulder. “When this is all over and done with, you’re dealing with the kid’s razor sharp venomous demon teeth.”

Tom scoffed; “That’s a rumor, and frankly, I feel offended by it.”

Janna smirked, snuggling up to him even more than before. She reached out, taking her hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. She fluttered her brown eyes close, and Tom couldn’t help but blush.

Gods, the things she did to him.

Right from the beginning, her boldness had him won over, and he had to admit, not too many human girls were so willing to kiss a demon and actually enjoy it. After all, forked tongues certainly made things awkward. Despite it all, Janna stood by Tom; put up with him and his “shitfits” as she coined them, didn’t always condone his behavior but loved him nonetheless, she was the calm wave to his forest fire, they just unexpectedly fit. There were so many reasons why he loved her.

From the first moment, in the parking lot of Echo Creek High, when he had to come back because someone had stolen the keys to his carriage- and he found her wearing them on a silver chain as if they were a necklace. Skeleton keys, _around her neck._

Right then and there, he was intrigued by this macabre beauty.

Yes, Janna was beautiful, so very beautiful. Even now, as she was crushing his arm by sleeping on it.

Tom really hoped that their baby looked more like her.

He smiled at the thought. This right here was perfect, it really was. But still, one thing clung to him. Humans and demons shared seldom similarities, but one thing was clear as day: children usually came after marriage … and for him, oh, Gods, marriage involved blood rituals, inviting everyone in his family (that included fourth cousins twice removed), possibly a sacrifice and who knows what else? Janna probably wouldn’t mind, but Tom didn’t want that for her, he didn’t want that for them.

They had never been normal, but just this once…

“We should get hitched after the kid comes along,” he whispered, thinking that his words would get lost in the vastness of the room.

But instead, he received an unexpected response.

Janna chuckled, slightly rolling over. “Let’s just sign some papers at the courthouse,” she said.

Tom stammered, blushing and trying to think up a quick comeback, an explanation, even, but no. Instead, he found himself flustered as Janna took his hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

“Took you long enough to ask,” she teased.

That wasn’t true. She made it sound as if they had limited time, but no. They had forever, and she didn’t even know it. Tom had never been so excited for their little girl, boy or It to be born.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much fun mixing panic and strangeness into a pregnant!Janna. Now-
> 
> Mandy always laughs when I act stupid~  
> I am unaware that I'm a nuisance~  
> With her, it's never wasted time~  
> Mandy always knows exactly what I'm~  
> Thinking and she's always on my mind~  
> And now, I'm never gonna let her go~  
> 'cause Mandy always knooooows~
> 
> ...what? Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
